Problemas de amor
by Sahaquiel
Summary: T.k y Kari se hacen muy muy buenos amigos pero siempre pasa algo inoportuno que no los deja ser felices, amor y complicaciones en esta historia 90% takari y tambien el resto es de matt y sora sora y Tai Tai y mimi mimi y joe etc
1. Chapter 1

**Problemas de amor: capitulo 1 primer dia de clases**

**Hola este es mi primer fic así que les dejo lo que se me ocurrio.**

**() notas del autor**

**—**

**— separación **

—

—

T.K. estaba desayunando en su sala mientras arreglaba su mochila ya se le había echo tarde en su primer dia de escuela cuando...

Toc toc toc

- quien es- dijo T.k.

- yo matt-

-¿Matt? que haces aquí-

-pase para llevar a mi hermano a su primer dia de clases- dijo mientras abría la puerta T.K.

- hermano yo puedo ir solo no hay problema-Dijo el rubio menor cuando se oyó un gran sonidoatan fuerte que espanto a T.K.

- ¿que fue eso?-

- fue mi estomago-dijo el matt algo ruborizado por tan inmenso ruido

-hay matt tu nunca comes nada en la mañana-

-pasa come algo-

- Ok-

Al entrar a la casa de T.K. vio algo que no esperaba ver algo que lo sorprendió mucho que se quedo quieto, con la boca abierta y ojos de platos.

- que pasa matt-

-la...la...la-

- la que-

- la casa esta completamente limpia no lo puedo creer mi papa y yo siempre tenemos la casa con una catástrofe de ropa y comida-

- matt siempre mi mama y yo tenemos la casa bien limpia-

-bueno pero me sorprende-

- matt sírvete cereal o agarra una fruta-

-bueno-

Matt agarro una manzana le iba a dar una mordida cuando vio otra mas grande y se veía dulce matt agarro esa manzana y la metió en su mochila ( cualquiera pensaría que se la iba a comer no?) mientras comía la que tenía en las manos

- ya estoy listo matt vamonos-

- si T.K.-

-y por cierto matt porque no te comiste la otra manzana grande-

- es que la guarde para alguien-

- déjame pensar ese alguien es sora-

-Co... Co...como pudiste saber-

- se nota cuando estas con sora te pones nervioso y si te dice algo cariñoso te sonrojas fácilmente -dijo T.K. que en ese mismo momento matt se sonrojo

(_FLASH BACK)_

Me acuerdo como nuestro primer viaje al digimundo siempre sora y yo estuvimos cerca igual cuando estábamos en la escuela oh esa ves en el café

-matt-

- si sora-

-¿Como le dirías a una persona que amas pero no sabes si esa persona te ama o ama a otra persona?-

- no se sora depende de como es esa persona sabrás un método para saber como le dices- dijo matt pensando en que esa persona es el

-sora a quien te refieres eh porque si me dices puede ser mas fácil -

- el es...-

- no mejor no te digo tu lo descubrirás con el tiempo-

-_Esa persona seré yo estoy 50% seguro de esto pero el otro 50% es tristemente para Tai es mi amigo pero yo amo a sora pero intentare que este seguro que ese 50% se convierta en un 100%_

_(END FLASH BACK)_

_-matt-_

_- te quedaste pensando en tu amada sora- dijo T.K. burlándose de su hermano_

_-por lo menos yo intento que sea mi novia no_como tu que te quedas sentando al lado de kariiadmirandola_ sentandote a lado de ella- esto tambien hiso sonrojar a T.K._

_(FLASH BACK)_

_-Durante las vacaciones Kari y yo nos vimos casi diario nos hicimos amigos tan cercanos aunque yo quiero ser algo mas que un amigo de Kari pero no estoy seguro de que si ella piensa lo mismo-pensaba cuando de repente alguien se acerco_

_- T.K. -_

_-¡KARIIIII!- dijo T.K. Alegre de ver a su "AMIGA"_

_-T.K. tengo algo muy importante que decirte- _

_- te escucho Kari-_

_-yo quiero decirte que...-_

_-Kari como estas- dijo alguien no deseado en ese momento_

_- hola Davis-dijo kari con tono de harta Davis siempre habia interrumpido lo que le quería decir a T.K. siempre la espiaba _

_- Davis te importa estamos en algo privado- dijo T.K. _

_- si me importa yo quiero decirle algo a Kari muy importante- _

_- ahora no Davis luego -dijo Kari ya empezando a desesperarce_

_-bueno- dijo Davis alejando se del lugar _

_- te decía que yo te a...- dijo Kari cuando Davis la agarro de la mano y se la intento llevar_

_- no te lo permitire- dijo T.K. Lanzándole un golpe a Davis que Kari aprovecho para protegerse detrás de T.K. _

_- yo te protegeré cariño - de inmediato al decir esto T.K. Se tapo la boca y se sonrojo,Kari se sonrojo_

_- regresare Takeru- dijo Davis mientras se sobaba la parte golpeada mientras se iba_

_- T.K. Mejor me voy-dijo la castaña_

_- bueno Kari- dijo el Rubio aun sonrojado de lo que dijo_

_(END FLASHBACK)_

_- ves tu tambien te quedaste pensando- dijo matt_

_- sabes que tu ya vete a la secundaria yo puedo caminar solo- dijo el Rubio menor aun enfadado del comentario anterior de su hermano_

_- adiós - dijo alejando se matt burlandose de su hermano ( que maduro no? Bueno así es la venganza )_

_T.K. Siguió recordó que se le hacia tarde así que el empezó a correr cuando tropezo con una chica _

_- perdona esque se me hiso tarde y empeze a correr - dijo mientras le ayudo a levantar sus cuadernos cuando se cuenta de algo_

_- si te perdono- dijo una voz muy conocida_

_-¡KARI!-dijo T.K. _

_- si T.K. Pero tambien se me hiso tarde a mi así que mejor nos apuramos-_

_- corre Kari-dijo T.K. agarrando de la mano a Kari mientras corría_

_- amo cuando T.K. Me toma de la mano pero me acuerdo cuando cuando me dijo cariño_

_-¡ T.K. Kari!- dijo el profesor muyenfadado que hasta se le podía ver fuego el los ojos-expliquense-_

_- fue mi culpa profesor- dijo el rubio protegiendo a su amiga pero el enojoDell profesor desapareció y se convirtió en curiosidad _

_- que pasa maestro- dijo Kari_

_- ¿seguro que no es culpa de los dos? -_

_- ¿Porque?-dijeron al mismo tiempo _

_- es porque ustedes están tomados de las manos- al decir esto los do vieron sus manos estaban agarrándose la mano con los dedos entrelazados al ver esto los dos quitaron sus manos mientras se sonrojaban_

_- ya pasen y sientense- dijo el maestro_

_-oh que horror veníamos de las manos hasta el salón sin darnos cuenta y peor el salón estaba en silencio que pena- penso un T.K. sonrojado_

_-hay que pena yo agarrada de la mano con T.K. con el salón en silencio mientras el profesor lo gritaba - pensó una Kari sonrojada_

_- aunque a mi al verlo me gusto mucho aunque siento algo mas ahora- pensaron los dos en el mismo momentos ( hay si que coincidencia) _

_- hay ese T.K. pagara muy caro ya se paso esta vez- dijo Davis _

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiingggggg_

_- al fin ya acabaron las clases ¿verdad Kari?- dijo T.K. _

_- si ya se acabo- respondió kari_

_- oye kari-_

_-si T.K. -_

_- te acompaño a tu casa - dijo T.K. mientras salían y se escuchaba que murmuraban_

_- oíste que la parejita llego tomada de la mano-_

_-crees que ya son novios-_

_-en el primer dia y ya estan saliendo-_

_Esto hiso un sonrojo a T.K. y a Kari _

_- Kari mejor vámonos-_

_-si T.K. no quiero oír rumores-_

_—_

_—_

_**Bueno aquí termino mi primer capitulo de mi fic dejen reviews y por cierto comenten lo que sea si es bien o mal bueno hasta la próxima.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Problemas de amor:capitulo 2 error y una camara

- si T.K. No quiero oír rumores- dijo Kari

- bueno vámonos rápido no quiero oír mas- dijo T.K. Al decir esto T.K. Agarro de la mano a Kari como acostumbraba hacer siempre que corrían al hacer esto todos esos rumores se silenciaron un momento los dos creyeron que todo se había acabado

- SON NOVIOS- gritarontodos los que estaban alrededor de ellos

los chicos miraban enfadado a T.K. se le quedaron viendo con mirada asesina se quedo con una de las chicas mas hermosas del colegio mientras todas las chicas se quedaron viendo a Kari pensando en matarla

- no somos novio- Dijo el rubio

- corre rápido las chicas quieren matarme-

-si a mi igual me quieren matar los chicos-

- hay que bueno ya escapamos de la escuela-dijo T.K.

- si ya me hartaba- dijo kari recuperando el aliento- oye T.K. pensando mejor podemos y a tu casa mi hermano va a pensar mal y no creerá que nos volvamos a ver-

-pasa Kari, siéntete como tu casa-

-gracias T.K. -

- y ¿cual es la tarea?-pregunto t.k

-Tenemos que hacer un resumen y grabarlo-

- entonces empecemos -dijo el rubio

Al terminar el resumen Kari puso su camara en el buró de T.K. olvidándose de poner pausa en la camara

- T.K. tengo que decirte algo- dijo kari

- ¿que es?- dijo T.K. mientras en su mente -será que dirá que ella me ama se declarara o que es- pensó T.K. mientras su corazón sonaba mas rápido.

-que si me puedes acompañar a la casa es que ya es tarde y tengo miedo de que algo me pase T.K., me siento protegida junto a ti- dijo Kari que hizo que T.K. se sonrojara pero tambien por dentro se sentía mal por dentro pensaba que Kari iba a decir que ella lo amaba

- bien vamonos- Dijo el rubio

- Kari es lo que me quieres decir Kari-dijo T.K. por lo cual Kari se quedo pensando -T.K. se referirá a que le confiese que lo amo o a que mejor le digo que no que tal si se refiere a otra cosa y lo hecho a perder-

-no T.K. lo siento pero que quieres que diga-

- nada solo decía-

-Kari ya llegamos adiós y por cierto te quiero-dijo T.K.

- si adiós T.K.- dijo la chica

- T.K. ven tengo que decirte algo- dijo kari con una sonrisa pensando en darle un beso en la mejilla mientras T.K. acercaba su oído

- Kari tu vas a...-dijo el rubio quien voltio para ver a Kari cuando ella trato darle su beso pero por t.k salió en otra parte en la boca sorprendiendo a los dos pero no se separaron en un rato

-¿Kari porqueeee...?-dijo Tai viendo a ese par de dos besandose

-SEPARENCEN- grito Tai separándolos

-perdón Tai adiós- dijo t.k apenado pero en su interior se sentía tan bien por besar a Kari pero sabia como era Tai con su hermana

- kari porque te besaste con T.K. -dijo Tai enfurecido

- fue un accidente iba a besarle la mejilla pero...-

-pero mejor lo besaste en la boca no-

- no el me iba a...-

- besarte igual cierto-

- ¡NOO! Tai sabe mejor me voy a mi cuarto- dijo Kari cerrando la puerta encerrándole en su habitación

- ¿bueno voy a arreglar la tarea, espera y la cámara?dijo Kari a si misma

- hay bueno espero que este bien si no perderé todo el trabajo, pero no se que paso con ese beso yo pensé de inmediato separarme pero ese beso fue dulce y tierno y No se que va a pensar T.K. tambien se que Tai no me va a dejar a cercarme a el conTai que me va a seguir a todas partes- penso Kari algo preocupada- hay que hice gracias a mi apuesto a que Tai intentara matarme cuando me vea o peor aun no querrá que me acerque a Kari pero ese beso si me gusto lo sentí apasionado y dulce pero que tal si a Kari no le gusto pero yo no quise fue un accidente pero debo admitir que si no nos hubiera gustado nos hubiéramos separamos hay ya no se que creer- pensó T.K. mientras llegaba a su casa

—

—

- hay que hice gracias a mi apuesto a que Tai intentara matarme cuando me vea o peor aun no querrá que me acerque a Kari pero ese beso si me gusto lo sentí apasionado y dulce pero que tal si a Kari no le gusto pero yo no quise fue un accidente pero debo admitir que si no nos hubiera gustado nos hubiéramos separamos hay ya no se que creer- pensó T.K. mientras llegaba a su casa

- hay que voy a hacer-dijo T.K. mientras entraba a su habitación

- que haré que tal si... mejor lo pienso después- dijo mientras caía dormido en su cama

—

—

- ya es de mañana mejor me apuro espero ver a Kari pero con Tai-Dijo T.K. mientras se cambiaba la pijama a su ropa de siempre

-Mejor me voy no quiero llegar otra vez tarde dijo T.K. mientras salía de su casa pensando lo ocurrido ayer iba caminando cuando se acerco a la patío de la escuela donde todos los chicos aun lo veían con desprecio

- ¿Y donde esta su novia?-

- se habran peleado su primer día -

- tal vez-dijeron las chicas cuando...

- Kari ya levántate ya esta el desayuno-dijo Tai

- ¿Kari?- dijo Tai algo alarmado Kari siempre le contestaba-¿Kari?, KARII donde te metiste hay ya se fue por T.K. -

- ni se dio cuenta de que me escape por la ventana mi hermano esta distraído por mimi- dijo Kari burlándose de su hermano

- hay mejor me apuro quiero ver a mi novi... Amigo a mi amigo- pensó kari llegando a la escuela cuando corrió hacia...

-T.K. - se oyó un grito que se escucho en todo el patio

-Kari - grito T.K. al ver a su "amiga" correr hacia el

- Kari pensé en que nunca te volvería a verte- dijo el chico mientras besaba la frente de la chica y la abrazaba

todos quedaron petrificado por la escena de la linda parejita

-Kari-

-T.K.-

-¡HERMANO!-dijeron la linda pareja

-Tu vienes conmigo-dijeron dos voces conocidas

**Bueno aquí termina este capitulo sigan leyendo si les gusto y dejen reviews chao.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola aqui esta el siguiente capitulo de mi fic**

**Problemas de amor capitulo 3: celos de hermano **

-tu vienes conmigo- dijeron dos voces muy conocidas

- Tai sueltame- dijo kari

- matt déjame ir- dijo T.K.

- no Kari ,tu no volveras a ver a T.K. -le dijo Tai

- no T.K. tu no veras mas a Kari - dijo matt

- Kari-dijo el Rubio menor

-T.K.-dijo la castaña

-matt porque hiciste eso- dijo T.K. ya lejos de Tai y kari

-yo no quise Tai me obligo-

- entonces si puedo ver a Kari-

- si Tai tedeja tu vete de aquí T.K. has lo que sea-

-gracias hermano no puede creer que Tai tenga celos de hermano-

-el protege a Kari como yo hace tres años que te trataba como un niño mas pequeño de lo que eras-

-adiós matt-

-suerte T.K.-

-Tai déjame ir a ver a T.K.-

- no tu te escapaste hoy y además te vi bien cómoda con T.K. -

- no tienes que tener celos hermano-

- Kari le diré a mama y seras castigada-

- pero T.K. Es mi novi... Amigo-

- Kari te acabas de delatar tu misma-

- entonces agamos un trato si no me seguiré escapando-

-bueno y ¿cual es?-

- que si yo no puedo ver a T.K tu no veras a mimi-

- ...-

- dejame estar con T.K. o no veras a mimi-

- bueno vete- dijo Tai mientras Kari salió corriendo hacia T.K.

- oye- dijo Tai a alguien que no debería incluirse en el problema

-Kari, Kari- gritaba un T.K. Desesperado

-donde estas Kari-

- seguro que Tai ya no la dejo regresar-

- T.K. T.K.-

-¿Kari?-

- creo que ese es mi nombre-

- después de clases ¿Quieres ir al parque conmigo?- dijo el rubio

- claro T.K. -

Pero ellos no se daban cuenta de que alguien grabo la platica

-Kari Quieres sentarte a lado de mi todas las clases-

- si T.K.-

-oye y por cierto ya editaste lo grabado con la cámara-

- no , no se donde quedo, cuando llegue a casa no la encontrbuenos-

- si la veo te digo-

-ok-

Riiiiiiingg

- vamos al parque Kari-

- si ya se acabaron las clases-

—

—

- por fin el parque- dijo el rubio

- Kari sentémonos en esa banca-

- T.K. Tengo que decirte algo-

- que Kari-

-ayer ese beso que nos dimos por accidente te gusto T.K.-

-¿Porque a ti si?-

- pues ...-

- hola Kari-dijo una persona misteriosa (¿?) corriendo

- y ahora quien es- dijo kari algo estresada

- ay no y ahora ¿quien es?-dijo el Rubio

- sabes que toma esto-dijo T.K.

- auch-(¿?)

-sabes que Davis alejaste de aqui- grito T.K.

- T.K. mejor vamonos-dijo kari

- no sin saber antes porque nos interrumpió-

- yo…-

-Escuchen…-

(FLASH BACK)

Yo iba caminando cuando Tai me llamo

- oye-

-Davis- grito Tai

-¿Tai? Que quieres-

- T.K.Y Kari están muy unidos-

-si ya se-

-quiero que los espíes y grabes todo lo que dicen y me lo mandas al celular-

-¿y si me descubren?-

- no solo escóndete bientienes que encontrar muy buenos lugares y si empiezan de sentimentales interrumpe no importa que no dejes que sus caras se acerquen-

-bien yo haré el trabajo-

(END FLASH BACK)

Los dos se sonrojaron al oír que si se ponían sentimentales y lo de las caras se acercaran

- entonces ¿mi hermano te envio a que nos espiaras?-Dijo Kari pero aun sonrojada

—-

—

- Kari vamos al lago-dijo T.K. sonrojado

-sabes mejor vamos a tu casa y veamos una pelicula-

-ok-

-Sientate Kari te pondré una pelicula muy divertida-

-T.K. Voy a ver la casa ¿te importa?-

- no Kari-

- la cámara- dijo alegre Kari tomándola sin darse cuenta que estuvo grabando todo en dia

- que es esto¿ un cuaderno de T.K.? No debería pero la curiosidad me esta matando- dijocakari abriendo el cuaderno en la primera hoja

Decia- este cuaderno es para escribir mis sentimientos para alguien muy especial que siempre eh querido con todo mi corazón tambien aqui esta lo que quisiera decirle es que yo la amo.-kari de inmediato cerro el cuaderno no quiso saber si ella era la chica o era otra por eso ella cerro el cuaderno y fue con T.K.

- T.K. Encontré la camara-

-¿ donde estaba?-

- tirada Abajo de tu buró-

- editare el video después de la pelicula-

La pelicula tenía mucha comedia en todo momentos se estaban muriendo de la risa hasta que termino kari regreso a casa rápido por que era tarde

- kari, Davis me dijo que fuiste a la casa de T.K. - dijo Tai

- voy ha editar un video y para que no mal pienses es tarea- dijo Kari entrando a su habitacion

- no puede ser la camara se quedo grabando-

- ay no es hoy en la mañana no… T.K. Se esta quitando la playera para ponerse la otra, en ese momento que vio como su amigo se dejaba ver su adomen y biceo trabajado por el basquetball se sonrojo como un tomate

- le digo que la camara lo grabo-

-pero en lo personal se ve bien guapo y lindo pero que pienso-

- mejor solo lo edito-

- me pregunto que esta pensando el-

- ya termine mi edición mañana se la enseño a T.K. -

- Kari ya duérmete- dijo Tai

- tal vez mañana le diga a T.K. que lo amo-

**Aqui termino ustedes que piensan Kari se declarara con T.K. O alguien no la dejara vean el siguiente capitulo**


	4. Chapter 4

Problemas de amor:capitulo (1)

**Hola amigos este es un nuevo capitulo y tal vez se preguntaran por que el (1) es porque los dos siguientes capítulos son un paréntesis que esta un problema de amor grande es porque matt ama a sora pero sora ama a Tai pero el ama a mimi pero ella ama a Joe pero el ama a Una chica llamada natsuki Pero ella ama a izzy pero el ama a akane pero el ama a matt complicado ¿no?**

-matt- dijo Sora Mientras hablaba con Tai

-sora te traje algo que te gustara-dijo matt mientras sacaba una gran manzana de su mochila

-gracias Matt-

- Matt- grito Akane que abrazo a Matt

- hola Akane- Dijo Matt con seriedad

-Sora ya me voy- dijo Tai que iba a ver a mimi

- no Tai por favor quédate-Dijo Sora tratando de convencer a Tai

- lo siento Sora -

- adiós-

- Akane ya sueltame- dijo Matt

-pero Matt- dijo Akane que seguía abrasando a Matt

- sueltame-

-creo que mejor me voy-dijo Sora

- no, Soraaa- grito Matt quien corría por Sora

- Sora por favor detente - dijo el rubio

- me tengo que ira ver algo matt-

- que quieres ver Sora-

-Eh...-dijo sora que no sabia que decirle a su amigo que había estado siempre a su lado y sabia que el la amaba pero no quería romperle el corazón - voy a estudiar-

- pues te acompaño Sora-

- no es que tengo que estudiar sola-

-entonces adiós-

-me siento mal por el pero no quiero romperle el corazon- pensó Sora quien se alejaba de matt para ver a tai

- que bueno que me aleje de ahí me sentía algo incomodo estar hay con sora, akane y matt- dijo Tai

-mínimo puedo practicando en su clase de cocina- pensó tai mientras miraba a mimi por una ventana

-¿Tai?- dijo mimi confundida

- hola mimi-dijo Tai nervioso

- ¿Que haces aquí?-

- solo pase a saludarte-

- bueno vamos al patio ya acabo mi clase-

-ok-

-JOE- grito mimi al abrazar a su "amigo" por el cual Tai se puso celoso

- mimi ya podemos seguir- dijo un Tai muy celoso

- si Joe puedes ir con nosotros-

- pero tengo planes con natsuki -Dijo Joe que hizo que mimi se pusiera celosa y Tai se pusiera celoso de el

- Tai- grito sora

- ¿Sora?-dijo mimi Tai y joe

-yo ya me voy-dijo joe

- no-dijo mimi

- pero natsuki me espera-

- ¿Sora?- dijo matt que se acercaba a ella

-matt puedo explicarlo-

- si ya se-

-¿ De verdad?-

- si ya se tu y Tai tienen que estudiar juntos lo entiendo-

- ha si eso-

-¿Matt?- dijo akane

-¿ que haces aquí matt?-

- yo solo pasaba-

- OIGAN Y JOE- grito mimi

- no lo se estaba aquí hace un momento-dijo matt

- yo lo vi que se fue a la entrada de la escuela- dijo Tai

- vamos rápido-dijo mimi

-si- dijo akane para poder estar mas tiempo con matt

- natsuki ya estoy aquí- dijo joe quien se paro frente a ella

-joe ah si claro- dijo natsuki distraída

-¿ natsuki te pasa algo?-

- no es nada es solo que estoy pensando- dijo la chica -no me gusta mentir pero yo amo a izzy no a joe pero tengo que buscar el momento preciso para decirle- pensó natsuki

-natsuki natsuki-

- que pasa joe-

- en que piensas-

- en nada-

- natsuki joe - dijo izzy acercándose a ellos

- o por dios el se acerca a mi- penso natsuki

- joe natsuki recibí un mensaje de yolei que ella nos invita a todos a un campamento- dijo izzy

- o un campamento que genial- dijo joe

-me voy,si ven a los demás diganles que están invitados- dijo izzy mientras se iba

-que bien un campamento para que todos la pasemos bien-dijo natsuki quien pensaba en declarase a izzy ese dia

- le voy a avisar a akane sobre el campamento- dijo izzy

- IZZY-se oyó un grito que era de matt

-que pasa matt-

- has visto a joe-

- si lo acabo de ver en la entrada con natsuki-

-¿oye me puedes hacer un favor izzy?-

- ¿si matt cual es?-

- puedes distraer a akane me anda siguiendo puedes distraerla-

- si matt ah y por cierto va a ver un campamento que organiza yolei-

- gracias le voy a decir a Sora- ( y ¿porque solo a sora matt?)

- akane yolei va organizar un campamento-

- ha si y matt-

- se fue-

- quieres ir al parque akane-

- pues si-

- me tengo que ir a buscar a matt- pensó akane pero sacare provecho de esto

-izzy ya que tu sabes mucho sobre computadoras me puedes ayudar -

- claro-

- vamos al salón de computación-

-Oye izzy ¿ sabes como poner GPS en los celulares?-

-la pregunta es extraña pero si-

- y como lo hago-

- pues primero tienes que …-

- mimi porque quieres buscar a joe- dijo Tai

- porque quiero saber algo-

- ese algo que es-

- es eh...-

- Tai por hay esta joe- dijo sora

- vamos-

- joe-dijeron todos

- Tai sora mimi izzy me dijo que yolei va a hacer un campamento-

- si-dijo natsuki

Riiiiiiiinnng

-Ya vamonos-

- vamos a tomar algo no-dijo joe

- si - dijeron todos que de inmediato se fueron a un café

- oigan y ¿akane e izzy?- dijo mimi

- si es cierto ¿donde están ?

Aquí acabo mi capitulo dejen reviews y digan que les gustaría que pusiera en algunos capítulos y tambien y si tienen alguna pregunta háganla lo se queden callados y por ultimo y mas importante luz y esperanza por siempre.


	5. Chapter 5

Problemas de amor capitulo (2)

**Hola aquí esta el nuevo capitulo gracias a esponja por decir que mi fic es bueno y por ser mi primer review**

**- **¿donde estan?-

- no sabemos la ultima vez que los vi fue cuando estaba con natsuki pero solo vi a izzy- dijo joe

-y yo vi a akane cuando me perseguia-dijo matt

- regresemos a buscarlos- dijo natsuki

- akane aquí esta hecho tu GPS -dijo izzy

- gracias- izzy dijo saliendo hacia casa de matt

- akane a veces es extraña pero linda- dijo totalmente embobado izzy al ver a akane correr

- izzy me ayudo mucho solo tengo que ponerlo en el celular de matt y siempre sabré donde esta- dijo akane que por solo fijandose solo en el GPS tropezó con Tai que hizo que se cayera haciendo efecto domino

- akane ¿donde estabas?- preguntaron todos tirados

- estaba con izzy- dijo akane por lo que hizo que natsuki se enojara

- y ¿donde esta izzy?-dijo natsuki aun molesta

- en el salón de computación-

- IZZYYYYY- fue lo que dijo natsuki mientras corría hacia la escuela

- natsuki parece loca- dijo matt

- pero así es el amor- dijo sora

-¿amor? ¿Que amor?¿ acaso natsuki ama a izzy?-dijo Tai

PAF fuen lo único que se escucho

- que te pasa mimi-

- como no notaste que a natsuki le gusta izzy-

- perdón pero no soy muy bueno fijándome en esas cosas-

-tienes suerte de ser lindo-dijo mimi por lo que Tai se sonrojo yolas demás se rieron

- IZZY-

- ¿Natsuki?-

- ¿Izzy donde estabas? me tenias muy preocupada y ¿que hacías con akane? Explicate

-¿natsuki que te pasa por que actúas asi?-

- porque yo te...-

-me que-

- no nada olvídalo-

-Vamonos ya es algo tarde-

Durante toda la noche akane pensó en matt este en sora, sora en Tai, Tai en mimi, mimi en joe este en natsuki esta en izzy e izzy en akane

- hay ya es de mañana mejor me voy rápido para ver a sora- dijo matt

Riiing- sonó el celular de matt

- bueno ¿Tai que pasa que que? Voy para aya-dijo matt mientras colgó su telefono

- lo que voyeur hacer para no arruinar mi amistad con Tai-

- el y sus celos de hermano-

Matt se dirigió a la primaria odaiba en la cual Kari y T.K. estaban dando una escena muy linda de pareja en ese momento llego Tai y matt actuó diferente (recordaran esto del capitulo 2)

- Kari-

- T.K.-

-tu vienes conmigio Kari-

- y tu conmigo T.K. -

-hermano- gritaron los dos pequeños

- Tai sueltame -

- matt déjame ir-

- matt porque hiciste eso-

- a mi no me importa si te gusta Kari yo te dejo libre ve por ella-

- ay Tai esta vez si te pasaste-

Matt se dirigió a la secundaria en la cual Tai llego muy molesto

- Tai cálmate-

- no mi hermana se escapo de casa y tu dices que tranquilo-

-Tai ella ama a T.K. -

- y tu como eres crees que va a decirte toda su vida personal-

- si Tai- dijo mimi llegando enfadada por la pelea que no tardaba en empezar

-matt ven conmigo-

- Tai tu conmigo- dijo sora quien se acercaba

- ya tienes que dejar esos celos Tai ella tiene que vivir su vida Tai-

- ya a se solo que ella se estaban besando ayer con T.K.-

- pues ella lo ama como el la ama-

- tengo algo importante que hacer-

-Tai que hiciste-

- no me mientas-

-se que hiciste algo Tai-

- adiós sora-

- matt ahora que hiso Tai-dijo mimi

-yo iba hacia acá cuando el me llamo por que Kari se escapo hoy para ver a T.K. … -

- que romantico-

- y como te decía ademas de eso ayer ese par de dos se besaron enfrente dedato y el se enojo con Kari con T.K. y conmigo-

- matt tienes que decirle que ellos ya son independientes que ya no los necesitan como antes-

- si lo se solo que Tai la sigue sobreprotejiendo a Kari-

-para mi T.K. y Kari hacen una bonita pareja-

- yo pienso lo mismo, T.K. fue el único que saco a Kari del mar de las tinieblas para mi si tiene mi permiso pero el de Tai es algo diferente-

- si -

- pero pueden ve escondidas-

- pero ellos no son novios-

-yo digo que todo va a cambiar en el campamento -

- T.K. se le va a declarar a kari -

- si-

- adiós mimi-

- adiós matt-

- cuando me va a llamar Davis- dijo Tai

- ya paso un buen rato y no...-

Riiing

- por fin Davis -

-es un mensaje - "Tai no puedo llamarte estoy con T.K. Y Kari"

- hay Davis ya hecho a perder todo-

- pero voy a preguntarle bien cuando lo vea-

- mimi que haces aquí-

- Tai -

(FLASH BACK)

- voy a buscar a tai seguro se fue hacia su casa-

- si adiós mimi-

- Tai siempre es igual con Kari siempre sobre protegiéndola - penso mimi cuando tropezo con alguien demasiado conocido

- joe-

-¿mimi? Que haces aquí -

-Tai se fue de la escuela y lo estoy buscando- dijo mimi algo sorprendida- y ¿tu que haces aquí?-dijo mimi

- ah mis clases empiezan una hora después de las normales- dijo joe

- ¿te ayudo a buscar a Tai?- dijo joe

-el me quiere ayudar hoy es mi mejor dia de mi vida- pensó mimi

- mimi mimi-

- ¿que pasa joe?-

- te quedaste pensando -

-perdón pero si me puedes ayudar-

- vamos al parque talvez esta hay-

- pues vamos-

- oye joe quieres ir por unos helados-

- si mimi-

(END FLASH BACK)

- ¿entonces joe esta aquí?-

- si fue por los helados-

-oh Tai parece que ya te encontramos- Dijo joe con dos conos de helado en la mano

- si creo que si-

- mimi toma tu helado-

-gracias joe-

Riiiing

-tengo que contestar-dijo Tai

-Davis al fin llamas-

- perdón Tai pero…-

- no recibirás tu paga-

- pero Tai te tengo que decir que T.K. Y Kari…-

- adiós Davis-dijo Tai mientras colgó su celular

-joe mimi me tengo que ir-

- Tai espera-

- no mimi me voy ami casa-

- Kari-

- no quiero hablar Tai hasta mañana- dijo su hermana mientras cerraba la puerta

-parece que ella sigue enojada por lo de la mañana-dijo tai

- mañana se le quitara ese enojo-

- le voy a llamar a matt para que me pase la tarea-

-matt cual fue la tarea-dijo Tai mientras hablaba por telefono

- Tai ya es tarde y tengo que levantarme temprano mejor pregúntale a sora-

- pero matt-

- adiós tai-dijo matt mientras colgó el telefono

-sora cual fue la tarea-Dijo Taiquien llamo a sora

- Tai porque me hablas de noche por algo que fue consecuencia de lo que hiciste-

-sora-

- adiós Tai-

- mejor solo me voy a dormir no quiero llamar a todos para que me digan que no-

**bueno aquí termino la primera parte del paréntesis de la historia sigan leyendo dejen reviews y luz y esperanza por siempre**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola aquí esta este nuevo capitulo espero que les guste y que lo disfruten**

Problemas de amor capitulo:4 ¿un campamento yolei?

- mejor me apuro quiero decirle a T.K. que lo amo- dijo Kari

- que te vaya bien en la escuela-dijo tai

-...-

- Kari te dije que adiós-

- si ¿y?-

-¿por que sigues enojada? Es porque me enoje por su beso "accidental"-

-¡no! estoy enojada porque mandaste a Davis a espiarnos-

- que eso no es cierto- dijo Tai fingiendo - Davis me las va a pagar-penoso tai

-no finjas Tai Davis nos dijo que tu nos lo mandaste a espiar a si que tu rompiste tu promesa tu no veras a mimi hasta que actues como un verdadero hermano-

- pero Kari -

-adiós Tai-dijo Kari mientras salía azotando la puerta

- espero que hoy le pueda decir lo que siento a Kari- dijo T.K.

- T.K.- se oyó un grito

- yolei-

- hola T.K. tu hermano ya te dijo que voy a organizar un ...-dijo yolei quien fue interrumpida

-esperen T.K. yolei voy con ustedes-

- vamonos a la escuela- dijo cody

- ¿donde esta T.K.?-dijo Kari

- quiero que ya llegue-

- Kari lo siento por tardarme-

- no importa T.K. Porque quiero decirte que te...-

- T.K. Kari ya les dijeron que voy a organizar un campamento- dijo yolei interrumpiendo a Kari

- ¿Un campamento yolei?- gritaron

-si,¿ no les dijeron sus hermanos?-

- el campamento es mañana los espero-

- claro yolei-

-mejor me declaro mañana en el campamento- pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo

—

—

Ese mismo dia...

- matt ya estas listo para el campamento de mañana- dijo akane

- si y tu sora- dijo matt

- si y tu Tai-dijo sora

- si y tu mimi- dijo Tai

- si y tu joe- dijo mimi

- si y tu natsuki - dijo joe

- si y tu izzy- dijo natsuki

- si y tu akane -dijo izzy

- si - dijo akane

-vamonos a dormir ya es tarde y tenemos que ir temprano- dijo izzy

- Tai y si tu Kari se duermen en mi casa para que no tengamos que pasar por ustedes- dijo matt

- ¿en tu casa?-

- si-

- y ¿T.K.?-

- bien- dijo Tai mientras quería matar a matt por dentro - quiere que mi hermana se duerma en la misma casa donde va a estar T.K.

- vamos a tu casa por las maletas y dejamos las maletas en mi casa-

—

—

- Kari ya supiste que vamos a tener como una pijamada-

- si-

- oye si llegamos rápido podemos ver una pelicula-

- si vamos Kari- Dijo T.K. quien de costumbre agarro la mano de Karisu se fueron corriendo

- matt ya llegamos- dijo el Rubio menor

- Kari porque te estas agarrando de la mano de T.K.- grito Tai

- el es mi novi... Mi amigo el es mi amigo-dijo Kari sonrojada

- trajimos una pelicula matt- dijo T.K.

- ya hiciste tu maleta T.K. -

- tienes razón matt se me olvido pero solo me faltan algunas playeras- dijo T.K. (como si usara una gran variedad de playeras)

- si quieres te ayudo - dijo una voz muy inocente

- claro Kari-dijo mientras entraban a la habitación

- T.K. para que es este cuaderno- dijo Kari mientras abría el cuaderno

- para nada Kari- dijo T.K. Mientras se puso en medio del cuaderno y Kari

- T.K. Puedes confiar en mi- dijo Kari

- Kari esto es algo personal-

-T.K. si se de que se trata el libro porque el dia que cuando encontré la camara lo leí -

- Kari- dijo un T.K. sonrojado

- pero solo leí la primera pagina-

- bueno-

- T.K.-dijo Kari acercándose a el

- Kari- dijo T.K. mientras se acercaba a ella

- T.K. - dijo matt

- que-

- la cena- dijo matt en ese momento T.K. Y Kari se alejaron y fueron a cenar

—

—

- cody el plan va a la perfección-

- si yolei pero siento algo incomodo con esto-

- descuida es para bien-

- espero que salga bien-

-invite a todos incluyendo a Ken-

-pero recuerda nuestro objetivo principal yolei-

- si pero voy a sacar provecho tambien-

-bueno adiós-

- adiós-

- lo que yolei me obliga a hacer -dijo cody

- si no sale bien yolei pagara caro-

—

—

- cody no deberá arruinar mi plan-

- esto ayudara mucho-

- mi plan es perfecto-

- y extra estaré cerca de Ken todo el campamento-

- y me le voy a declarar-

- pero ya es tarde mejor me apuro a llegar a casa-

- mañana empezara la parte final de mi plan-

- pero yo tengo mucho sueño-

- mejor duermo y aclaro mis ideas y checo que nada intervenga-

—

—

- mama-

- ¿Si Ken?-

- una amiga me invito a un campamento ¿Puedo ir?-

- si Ken solo arregla tu maleta-

- por fin me declarare a yolei-

- pero si ella no me ama-

- no pienses negativo-

- yo la amo y estoy 80% seguro de que ella me ama-

- todo el campamento voy a estar con ella-

-tengo que hacer un plan si ese plan funciona al pie de la letra nada saldrá mal-dijo Ken mientras escribía su plan

-1º paso estar siempre a lado de yolei-

-2º paso empezar a conversarla de que la amo-

-3º la noche voy a dar un paseo con yolei-

- y por ultimo...-

—

—

- T.K. T.K. Despierta- dijo Kari

- que kari ven-

- que quieres que vea-

- T.K. dime de quien se trata ese cuaderno-

- no te puedo decir Kari lo que te puedo es que es para alguien especial-

- bueno pero-

- hasta mañana Kari-

—

—

-Tai promete me algo-

- que matt-

- que todo el campamento vas a dejar a T.K. y a Kari en paz-

- pero matt que tal si a T.K. se le ocurre besar a Kari-

- Son adolescentes, se podía decir que crecieron juntos-

- pero-

- nada Tai-

- hasta la mañana-

- si-

**chicos y chicas aquí termino este CAP. intenten responder las preguntas ¿Cual es el plan de yolei? ¿Cual es el ultimo paso de Ken? ¿T.K. y Kari se declararan? ¿Que pasara con el circulo amoroso de los mayores? Todo esto y mas en el siguiente capitulo( ya hablo como los programas de televisión) luz y esperanza por siempre.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Problemas de amor capitulo 5: el campamento**

**Hola aquí les traigo mi nuevo capitulo espero que les guste**

**—**

**—**

En la mañana siguiente los chicos se levantaron y empezaron a preparar lo ultimo

- Kari trae las maletas-Dijo Tai

- T.K. necesito que revises que llevamos todo- dijo matt

-¿ y si cambiamos los trabajos?-

- si tu llevas las maletas y yo reviso todo-

-rapido tenemos que pasar a recoger a todos-dijo tai

- si ya sabemos-

- suban suban-

- ya vamos-

—

—

-Ya estoy lista para el campamento-

- voy a estar con Ken todo el campamento será mi mejor dia de mi vida-

- yolei-

- que pasa mama-

- alguien vino-

- sea quien sea pagara por interrumpir mi fantasía-

- KENN- dijo yolei

- yolei vine aquí porque los demás no vayan por mi tan lejos-

- pasa Ken-

-no lo puedo creer Ken esta en mi casa- pensó yolei

-¿como nos vamos a separar las casas de campaña?-

- por sorteo-

- ¿pero si una toca con un chico y una chica?-

- eh...-

- yolei Ken llegaron por ustedes-

- si ya vamos-

- ¿Que hacían los dos en la misma casa?-pregunto matt

- nada-

- aja- dijo matt que hiso que se sonrojaran

- ya suban-

—

—

- cody ya llegaron por ti-

- ya voy-

- hoy es el dia del plan de yolei espero que salga bien si no pagara por todo esto pero aun se me hace incomodo hacer algo pensó cody

-rápido cody- dijo Tai

—

—

- se me hace tarde pero no puedo cargar tantas maletas- dijo mimi desesperada

- mimi apúrate-Dijo yolei

- ya voy pero como llevo tantas maletas-

- ¿ Tai matt me pueden ayudar?-

- ¿a que?-

- entren-

- que es lo pasa mimi- pregunto Tai mientras abrían la puerta

- mimi que te pasa solo lleva una maleta y ya- gritaron los dos al verinmensa montaña de maletas

- pero...-

- lleva solo la de tu ropa y ya-

- bueno- dijo mimi con cara triste

- ¿ya son todos verdad?- Ken

- si- dijo yolei

- ¿y joe izzy sora natsuki y akane?-dijo mimi

- se van a ir con joe-

- vamos al campamento- grito yolei

—

—

- ya es de mañana- dijo joe

-ya esta todo en la camioneta solo me apuro a vestir y ya-

- vamos por los demás- dijo joe quien hablaba consigo mismo

—

—

- hoy voy a estar con izzy- cantaba natsuki

- natsuki ya llegaron por ti-

-ya oi papa -

- voy a estar todo el campamento con izzy-

-hola iz...-

- hola natsuki eres la primera que recojo-( y porque recogió a natsuki primero

- ah hola joe-

—

—

-akane ya llegaron-

- matt vendrá con ellos espero que si-

- solo te ha recogido a ti-

- si- dijo natsuki

—

—

-voy a estar con akane como le diré que la amo tengo que buscar la noche adecuada para decirle mi amor-

- izzy ya llegaron-

- si mama-

-hola-dijo natsuki

- hola akane-dijo izzy que hizo que natsuki se pusiera celosa

—

—

- en la noche me declarare a Tai- dijo sora

- lo amo pero matt tambien me ama no se que hacer-

- sora-

- ya se ya voy-

- hola a todos-

- hola sora-

- es hora de ir al campamento- grito joe

—

—

- por fin llegamos- dijo Tai-

-¿Donde están los demás?-dijo matt

-no se-

- hey por aquí- dijo joe que se acercaba

-que bueno que ya llegamos-

- si, vamos a poner las tiendas de campaña-

- si-

En ese momento todos empezaron a levantar 5 casa de campaña par para tres

- y como nos vamos a dormir- dijo T.K.

- por sorteo- dijo yolei

- yolei pero que pasa si sale un chico con un chicha-dijo sora

- no te preocupes-

- las chicas nos cambiamos en la casa de campaña de tres y los chicos en las demás-

- bueno-

Salieron los resultados

1sora, mimi y akane

2Tai y matt

3 cody con natsuki

4joe con izzy

5 yolei con ken

6 T.K. y Kari ( ay que coincidencia yolei con Ken y Kari con T.K. )

- QUEEEEEE- grito Tai

- como mi hermana dormirá con T.K. -

- Tai cálmate ellos no harán nada malo-dijo Matt al oír esto T.K. y Kari se sonrojaron

- pero...-

- nada Tai-

- Tai matt izzy joe vaya a pescar cody y yo iremos por leña akane natsuki sora y mimi reúnan cosas para la fogata y Ken e izzy van a traer agua - dijo yolei

- ¿y nosotros?-dijeron t.k y Kari

- no ustedes quedense aqui todo esta cubrido-

- bueno-

paso un rato y anocheció T.K. y Kari se encontraban solos centro del campamento

- Kari-

- si t.k-dijo mientas se sentaron en el pasto

-tu sabes que eres mi mejor amiga ¿verdad?-

-si-

- y solo somos ...-

- somos que-

-solo somos amigos-

- de que hablas T.K.-

-de...-

-primero T.K. dime de quien se trata ese cuaderno tuyo-

-de...-

T.K. sentía que se fundía en esos ojos color miel y esos labios que se veían dulces T.K. se

Perdió en esa mirada mientras Kari se sentía atrapada por esos ojos azul como una laguna

- T.K.-

- kari-

Dijo cada uno mientras se acercaba a escasos centímetros sentían su respiración se empezaron a sonrojar...

—

—

- yolei estas segura de que tenemos que espiar a T.K. y a Kari en un momento muy privado- dijo cody mientras estaban oculto detrás de los arbustos

- si tenemos que tomarles una foto y tenemos que ayudarlos a que empiezen su relacion-

- pero yolei siento que exageramos-

- a hora cállate-

- mira están apunto de...

—

—

- ¿matt por que cress que yolei no les dijo que hacer?-

- Tai que te dije-

- si ya se pero ¿crees que yolei planeo este desde tiempo para reunir a mi hermana con tu hermano?-

- no lo se Tai-

- ¿ a ti te gusta sora?-

- porque preguntas-

- solo dime si o no-

- si-

-es que yo amo a mimi-

- pero ella ama a joe-

- lo se-

- tengo un plan, lo que tenemos que hacer es...-(siempre los dejo con suspenso ¿verdad?)

—

—

-izzy crees que le gusto a yolei-

- si estoy 100% seguro-

- que bueno-

- y tu crees que le gusto a akane-

- no lo se izzy solo te puedo decir que hay una persona que te ama y esta muy cerca de ti-

—

—

En ese momento Kari y T.K. se dieron un apasionante beso T.K. Agarro de la cintura a kari mientras ella abrazaba a T.k. , yolei tomo una foto de esta escena

-¡KARIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!-

este grito hiso que se separaban y yolei y cody salieran del arbusto para evitar un problema entre T.K. Kari y …

—

—

**aqui termino este capitulo aqui esta la pregunta ¿ Quien intervino ese tierno momento? Vean el siguiente capitulo y lo descubrirán luz y esperanza por siempre.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Digimon no me pertenece solo uso sus personajes para entretenimiento**

**Problemas de amor capitulo (3)**

**—**

**—**

-¿davis que haces aquí?-dijo jun

-¿Aque te refieres?-

- ¿no fuiste invitado?-

-¿ invitado a donde?-

- al campamento de yolei-

- yolei hizo un campamento-

- si-

- y como lo sabes-

- su hermana me dijo-

- ella hizo un campamento y no me invito-

- eso parece-

-pero porque no me invito-

-davis que le hiciste-

- nada-

- entonces-

- ay no-

- que paso-

- que tal si el campamento no fue el objetivo principal de yolei-

- quien eres que le hiciste a mi hermano-

- jun calmate y aque te refieres-

- que nunca pensaste y dijiste tantas palabras en una oración-

- pero entonces a que te refieres-

- que yolei intento algo mas-

- que piensas que fue-

- quienes fueron-

- tranquilo déjame acordar-

- dime rápido-

- ya calmate fueron Sora, Tai, mimi, natsuki, joe, izzy, akane, cody, Ken, yolei, mi adorado matt …-

- y Kari y T.K.-

- así tambien fueron ellos-

- no no no-

-apuesta que esta noche T.K. se le declara a Kari y ella va a aceptar-

-guau tu si tienes un problema-

- jun, akane tambien ama a matt y matt ama a sora crees que va a salir bien-

- hay no-

- Davis corre-dijo jun que desapareció mientras corría a gran velocidad

- jun espera-

—

—

- jun ah ah- dijo Davis mientras recuperaba su aliento

- Davis no me digas que ya te cánsate

- si ni siquiera llevamos un cuarto de camino-

- y si tomamos un taxi-

- traes dinero-

- buen punto-

-porque no intentas parar un auto-

- O.k-Dijo Davis mientras jun logro parar un carro enseguida

-sube Davis-

-a donde los llevo-dijo un chico

- al bosque de las afueras de odaiba-

- bien-

—

—

-cuanto tardaremos- pregunto jun

- justo empezando el atardecer-

- sabes donde esta el área de campamento-

- si cerca de donde los voy a dejar-

- seguro -

- si-

—

—

- gracias-

- hasta luego-

- no hay nadie aquí-

- se de vieron haber metido hasta el fondo del bosque

- ya casi anochece-

- tengo que llegar rápido con matt-

-…-

- Davis Davis donde estas-

- mejor para mi-

- el siempre dice Kari esto Kari aquello siempre molesta-

- pero el a veces es bueno-

- donde estará matt-

- tengo que encontrarlo rápido-

- pero tengo mucha competencia-

- tengo a sora y akane de enemigas-

- pero como dicen" mantén a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos mas cerca"

- hay esta matt-

- MATT-

- hay no-

- Tai esconderme ella siempre me anda siguiendo-

- esconderme y tede veré una -

- ¿Matt?-

-Tai y matt estaba aquí hace un momento-

- y a donde fue-

- el fue a...-

- a donde Tai-

- a traer algo para poner a los peces-

- entonces espero-

- mejor ve a buscar en el bosque el a de estar usando el camino que atraviesa el bosque-

- y por donde esta ese camino-

- hay empieza- dijo Tai señalando un camino que por coincidencia estaba ahí

- matt donde estas- grito jun mientras se alejaba

- gracias Tai - dijo matt saliendo de un arbol

- me debes una muy grande-

—

—

-que bueno que salí de ahí no podía aguantar mas a mi hermana -

- ella es algo molesta siempre dice matt matt matt -

- pero mi objetivo principal es llegar antesese que empieze a anochecer-

-parece que esta noche va a ser bonita y será la indicada para T.K.-

- pero tambien Kari ama a T.K. y no ami-

- siempre andan juntos-

- se ríen de lo mismo-

- les gustan lo mismo-

- serian una bonita pareja pero yo no quiero que pase eso-

- no dejare que ellos sean novios-

- oh mira creo que ahí están esos dos-

- están solos- dijo Davis mientras se escondía en unos arbustos

**—**

**—**

**Amigos aquí termino este capitulo se que es corto pero no se me ocurrió algo mas ademas mil perdones a todos el regreso a clases no es fácil pero no tardareen escribir el próximo espero y recuerden luz y esperanza por siempre.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola de nuevo mis amigos y tambien gracias a Sicko 323 por poner mi historia su segunda favorita**

**—**

**—**

-…Kariiii-

- Davis- dijo enojada yolei con cody detrás de los arbustos

- T.K. como pudiste besar a Kari - dijo Davis muriendo se de celos

- ven con nosotros- dijo cody

- pero T.K. Beso a Kari- dijo Davis mientras se lo llevaban arrastrando

- Kari-

- si T.K. -

- viste que yolei tenía una camara en su mano-

- si T.K. -

- eso quiere decir que nos tomaron una foto-

- lo se pero…-

- si no se que paso-

- T.K. entonces la chica del cuaderno soy yo-

- si Kari pero no se que hacer después de esto-

- que piensas-

- que tal si Tai se entera me matara-

- tienes razón-

- pero primero le diremos a yolei porque nos espió-

- si me sorprende que ella haga eso-

—

—

-Davis que te pasa-

- saves como me metió yolei en todo esto para que lo arruinaras-

- pero T.K. beso a Kari-

- pero ella quería que eso pasara-

-no la vas a pagar Davis-

- meses de planeación desperdiciado-

- que van a hacer conmigo-

- solo algo-

- que-

- yolei-

- si cody-

- usaremos el plan numero 17-

- enseguida cody-

-yolei cálmate no yolei no-dijo Davis alarmado mientras yolei se acercaba intimidante

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-se oyó un grito de Davis mientras salía volando por un golpe

- yolei-

- Crees que exagere-

- no solo que tu puño esta totalmente rojo-

- me haré-

- golpeaste fuerte yolei-

- pero se lo merecía-

- volvamos con T.K. y Kari para explicarles-

-YOLEI CODY-dijeron Kari y T.K.

- perdón- dijeron los dos

- porque nos espiaron-

- porque los dos sabíamos que ustedes dos se aman pero siempre pasa algoduque no los deja ser feliz-

- y era necesario la camara-

- íbamos a imprimirla y enmarcarla para ustedes-

-Pero si tai se enteraniños matara-

- no tiene porque enterarse-

- cody y yo ya cubrimos todo-

- con que ese era de lo que hablaba davis- dijo jun detrás de un arbol

—

—

- todo este dia no he visto a yolei- dijo Ken

- descuida Ken-

- pero izzy mi plan se va a retrasar una noche-

- crees que yo tampoco me siento igual-

- aque te refieres-

- no he visto a akane -

- se fue con las demás chicas-

-mejor nos apuramos a llegar al campamento-

- si-

—

—

-sora te gusta matt-dijo akane

- porque preguntas eso akane-dijo natsuki

- yo amo a Tai pero se que matt me quiere-

- entonces lo amas-

-akane ¿estas celosa? -

- no es eso solo que quiero saber…-

- acéptalo estas celosa-

-callate natsuki que tu amas a izzy pero el no te ama y joe te ama…-

- entonces joe no me quiere-

- mimi no estabas buscando mas leña?-

- si pero ya encontré-

- mimi, natsuki no ama a joe así que si lo convences el te amara-dijo sora

- vamos tranquilízate y regresemos al campamento- dijo akane

-rapido-

—

—

- Tai Tai- grito matt

-ocultame otra ves Tai-

- porque-dijo Tai

- jun se acerca-

- escóndete-

- matt?-dijo jun

- estaba segura de que lo vi aquí-

-bueno quiero decirte algo que escuche-

- y que es-

- se trata de T.K. Y Kari-

- QUE ES-

- que Kari y T.K. se…-

- matt Tai que hacen- dijo Ken

- que me mentiste acerca de matt-

- jun cálmate-

- matt corre-

- pero que hice- dijo Ken

- jun que querías decirme-

- a que T.K. y Kari se…-

- Tai matt jun vamos de regreso al campamento-dijo izzy

- vamos-

- jun que querías decir-

- va a ser la tercera vez que te lo intento decir-

- pero ya dime-

- bueno Kari y T.K. se …-

- chicos ya llegamos-

- porque porque- dijo tai con cara de angustia

- porque hay un silencio incomodo-dijo matt

- ya llegamos todos y nadie quiere hablar-dijo izzy

- yo te explico izzy- dijo yolei mientras le susurraba en el oído a izzy

- yolei quiero hablar contigo- dijo Ken

- claro-

—

—

- yolei solo quiero decirte que…-

-tambien quiero decirte algo-

- y que es yolei-

- pero tu dime primero-

- no tu primero-

- mejor lo decimos al mismo tiempo-

- si-

-una-

- dos-

- tres-

-TE AMO-gritaron los dos en ese momento los dos quedaron petrificados no sabían que decir los dos se amaban y lo gritaron al mismo tiempo

—

—

**Chicos y chicas aquí termino este capitulo que tensión entre todos y por fin el plan de Ken sirvió bueno mas o menos y ese golpe que le dio yolei a Davis me lo imagino y me da mucha risa dejen reviews y luz y esperanza por siempre.**


End file.
